Fairy Tail Chat!
by RandomCookieCat
Summary: This is a fanfiction where all the members of Fairy Tail bring out their electronics and start up a chat room! If you think the summary sucks and that is why you aren't going to read this, please read this. I, like many people, suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea reading Warrior Cat Chat Room by Dutchess Frost, I asked her for permission. I hope you all enjoy and please, instructive criticism is accepted, but please don't flame so much! Thank you all! And I might suck at this XD**

* * *

**SpiritoftheStars Joined the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars- **Hello? Is anyone on?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- **HEY LUCE!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Let me guess... Natsu?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- **CORRECT! YOU WIN 50 GIZILLION JEWEL!

**Frozendood Joined the Room**

**Frozendood- **Nice name Flame Brains.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** i'm going to hack your account (:{

**SpiritoftheStars-** Natsu! You better not!

**Frozendood changed their name to IcePrincessisaLoser**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** to late

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** NATSU! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

**SheDevil Joined the Room**

**Armored-Knight Joined the room**

**Armored-Knight- **Why hello everyone.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** OH CRAP IT'S ERZA!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Left the Room**

**Armored-Night- **Did Natsu just leave?

**SheDevil- **I believe he did.

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** and he hacked into my account

**Armored-Night- **BRB, going to beat Natsu up ;)

**SpiritoftheStars-** Later Erza.

**SheDevil-** Lucy! When did you get on?!

**SpiritoftheStars-** I've been on the whole time.

**HappytehCat Joined the Room**

**HappytehCat-** y is erza coming over 2 me and natsu?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Not really sure why, just read above.

**GAJEELRULES! Joined the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars-** Very suttle name Gajeel.

**GAJEELRULES!-** ... This is Levy.

**SpiritoftheStars-** Now this is awkward...

**GAJEELRULES!-** No kidding.

**HappytehCat-** natsu just ran into the bathroom

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- **HELLO EVERYONE!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Isn't Erza after you?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** yes but i ran into the bathroom

**SheDevil-** You know that Erza can look back on this? And also I am going to call her over and tell her.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** your name explains your personality perfectly

**SheDevil-** Thank you :D

**HappytehCat-** i dont think that was supose compliment

**SheDevil-** Natsu, you're dead.

**SheDevil Left the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- **WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME?!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** Because youre killable.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** I hate you gray

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** OH CRAP! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET INTO THE BATHROOM! time to jump out the window!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Left the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars-** There's a window in the bathroom?

**HappytehCat-** he will probably make 1

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** he does know that Freed wanted to get in there right?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Poor Freed.

**Stinginglight Joined the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars-** Who's that?

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** some hacker maybe?

**Stininglight-** I am offended that you guys didn't get it yet!

**HappytehCat-** carla?

**Stinginglight-** wow you're stupid

**HappytehCat-** IM TELLING NATSU!

**Stinginglight-** PLEASE GOD NO!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Sting? Is that you?

**Stininglight-** maybe...

**Stininglight Left the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Joined the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** Hello Natsu, welcome back.

**SpiritoftheStars- **OH MY GOD LEVY! I THOUGHT YOU DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET!

**GAJEELRULES!-** Lu-Lu, calm down.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** hello! running for my life here!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Quit being a baby Natsu.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** IM NOT BEING A BABY!

**GAJEELRULES!-** Ah, you two are acting like an old married couple!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** im going to your place luce. see you later!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Left the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** How many times does he go to your place?

**SpiritoftheStars-** ... Every night.

**GAJEELRULES!-** LUCY! Do you guys share a bed?

**SpiritoftheStars-** GOODBYE LEVY!

**SpiritoftheStars Left the Room**

**GAJEELRULES! Left the Room**

* * *

**SpiritoftheStars= Lucy**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE= Natsu**

**Frozendood/IcePrincessisaLoser= Gray**

**SheDevil= MiraJane**

**Armored-Knight= Erza**

**HappytehCat= Happy**

**GAJEELRULES!= Levy**

**Stinginglight= Sting**

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! If you have any suggestions for user names and/or want something to happen, please write it in your review! Thank you all!**

**~Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of my reviewers/followers/and favoriters (lol, made that word up)! I would have never guessed that people would love a Fairy Tail chat room!Anyways,another thanks again to Dutchess Frost for letting me do this!**

* * *

**GAJEELRULES! Joined the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars Joined the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!- **So Lu, how was your night with Natsu? (:{

**SpiritoftheStars-** Levy, can you PLEASE not bring that up?

**GAJEELRULES!-** What's wrong? Was he not good in bed?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Okay, WOW! Levy, we don't DO that! Every night he sneaks into my bed. The only reason I let him stay is because my apartment's heater is broken.

**GAJEELRULES!- **Okay, I believe you. Maybe.

**SpiritoftheStars-** LEVY!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Joined the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** Hey Lucy, Natsu's on.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** HEY PPL!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** do you not know how to spell people?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Gray? When did you get on?

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** I never leave. Oh, and congrats flame brains for getting to share a bed with Lucy!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** whaaaaaa? Oh! you mean last night? i always sleep in her bed.

**SpiritoftheStars-** STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** calm down luce! here we can change the subject

**Armored-Knight-** Let's talk about how Natsu is still going to be beaten be Mira and I.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

**Armored-Knight-** YOU ALWAYS CHALLENGE ME WHEN YOU KNOW THAT I WILL WHOOP YOUR BUTT!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** I DIDN'T CHALLENGE YOU THIS WEEK!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** ya, THIS week

**CATSRULE Joined the Room**

**CATSRULE-** Try to guess who I am.

**HappytehCat Joined the Room**

**HappytehCat-** Carla?

**CATSRULE****-** Not even close.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** happy?

**HappytehCat-** THATS ME STUPID!

**GAJEELRULES!-** Gajeel?

**CATSRULE****-** THE PERSON WITH THE AMAZING PEN NAME WINS! Who are you anyways?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Levy.

**GAJEELRULES!-** LUCY!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Payback...

**GAJEELRULES!-** Goodbye.

**GAJEELRULES! Left the Room**

**MASTERNESS Joined the Room**

**MASTERNESS- **YOU LITTLE BRATS BETTER GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND GET A JOB!

**CATSRULE****-** I am on one.

**HappytehCat-** so am i

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** you are?

**HappytehCat-** Carla and wendy asked me if i wanted to come this morning. u were still in bed with lucy 3

**SpiritoftheStars-** IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! WE ARE STRICTLY FRIENDS!

**MASTERNESS-** ah, young love.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** WE ARE NOT DATING GRAMPS!

**SheDevil Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** oh crap

**SheDevil-** HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE TO THE MASTER! NATSU I AM COMING TO YOUR PLACE RIGHT NOW!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** how do you know that im home?

**HappytehCat-** ya he could be anywhere

**SheDevil-** Let me guess, you're hiding in the bathroom at the guild hall.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** nope.

**CATSRULE****-** but you're usually hiding there

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** OH CRAP SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET IN!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Left the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars-** I'm going to KILL Natsu!

**GAJEELRULES!-** Why?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Because he is hiding in my bathroom.

**CATSRULE****-** what did you do to him?

**SpiritoftheStars-** Kicked him out.

**HappytehCat-** the window or door?

**SpiritoftheStars-** THE DOOR OF COURSE!

**Armored-Knight-** Lucy, how many times have you kicked him out the window?

**HappytehCat-** ive lost count

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** so have I

**SpiritoftheStars-** Gray, how many times have you been in my house without me knowing?

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** Lost count.

**SpiritoftheStars-** GRAY!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** And now I have to go! BYE!

**IcePrincessisaLoser Left the Room**

**SheDevil-** I wonder why he hasn't changed his name back yet?

**FLAMEDRAGOZRULE Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** probably because he loves his name

**SpiritoftheStars-** Where are you hiding now?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** look behind you

**GAJEELRULES!-** Natsu, you idiot.

**CATSRULE****-** Natsu? Lucy? you on any more?

**Armored-Knight-** Natsu would have said something by now.

**MASTERNESS Left the Room**

**SheDevil-** We should check on them.

**CATSRULE-** cant, out on a job.

**Armored-Knight-** Then go actually DO your job.

**CATSRULE-** Nah, all done with it. I'm just sitting at a cafe with Lilly until our train arrives.

**SheDevil- **Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go check on them.

**Armored-Knight-** Meet you there!

**SheDevil Left the Room**

**Armored-Knight Left the room**

**HappytehCat-** gajeel u still on?

**CATSRULE Left the Room**

**HappytehCat-** o well...

**HappytehCat Left the Room**

* * *

**Well, I am not going to list what everyone's pen names are, because I feel to lazy XP. A special thanks to thefourteenthdarkone for giving me Gajeel's name! I love the other ones too! I will try to get them in on the next chapter. What Erza and Mira find when they check up on Lucy and Natsu will be reviled in the next chapter! Some more special thanks to the people who wanted this chapter posted, THANK YOU ALL! *tackle hugs all of you awesome people*. Love you all!**

**~Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3 and one half XD

**Hola all of my amazing viewers! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! So far, this is the most popular story I have! I just want to thank you all for the amazing support so far! And to thefourteenthdarkone, I LOVE the user names! Here is the next chapter! (or should I call it the next series of conversations...? *puts on thinking face*)**

* * *

**Stinginglight Joined the Room**

**RogueSHADOWS3 Joined the Room**

**Stinginglight-** HEY ROGUE!

**RogueSHADOWS3-** Sting? Where are all of the Fairy Tail people?

**Stinginglight-** I HAVE NO IDEA.

**SpiritoftheStars Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Joined the Room**

**Armored-Knight Joined the Room**

**SheDevil Joined the Room**

**SheDevil-** OH MY GOD LUCY!

**SpiritoftheStars-** IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!

**Armored-Knight-** NATSU!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME WHEN I DID NOTHING WRONG?! :'(

**Stinginglight-** WHAT'S GOING ON?

**SheDevil-** Oh, Erza and I just disturbed Lucy and Natsu.

**SpiritoftheStars-** OHMYGOD! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! HE STOLE MY LAPTOP AND I WAS TRYING TO GET IT BACK!

**Stinginglight-** AHHH, NATSU! YOU LUCKY GUY!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** IT WASNT LIKE THAT!

**SheDevil-** Sting? Why do you keep writing in caps?

**Stinginglight-** WOOPS, MY CAPSLOCK IS ON.

**Stinginglight-** that better?

**SheDevil-** Much better.

**Armored-Knight-** Natsu? Lucy? Why didn't you tell us sooner?

**SpiritoftheStars-** IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! :'(

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** IT WASN"T LIKE THAT!

**SpiritoftheStars-** He stole my laptop and I was only trying to get it back!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** ya! and she had to push me down to try and get it out of my hands because she is to short!

**SpiritoftheStars-** NOT HELPING!

**GAJEELRULES! Joined the Room**

**SpiritoftheStars- **Why does everyone have to get in on this? :'(

**GAJEELRULES-** Lu-Lu? What's wrong?

**SheDevil-** She's Just upset that Erza and I disturbed Natsu and her.

**SpiritoftheStars-** IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** i am now hiding somewhere very secret from erza...

**SpiritoftheStars-** ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM AGAIN?!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** maybe

**SpiritoftheStars-** GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!

**SheDevil-** Why do you hide in her bathroom?

**GAJEELRULES!-** Ya Natsu, that's just creepy.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** because no one would dare to sneak into her house when she's around

**SpiritoftheStars-** Natsu, I am sitting on my bed. So technically I AM in my house.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** so?

**SpiritoftheStars-** I'm coming in there.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** PLEASE LET ME STAY! :'(

**SpiritoftheStars-** FINE!

**GAJEELRULES!-** Lucy! You're so nice! :3

**SpiritoftheStars-** Levy! please stop teasing me :'(

**GAJEELRULES!-** Okay, I'll stop. But tell me when the wedding is!

**SpiritoftheStars-** GOODBYE!

**SpiritoftheStars Left the Room**

**GRAYSAMALOVE Joined the Room**

**GRAYSAMALOVE-** IS MY PRECIOUS GRAY ON?!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** oh crap!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** GRAY! when did you get on?

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** I am always on...

**GRAYSAMALOVE-** MY PRECIOUS GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** I'M NEVER TELLING!

**GRAYSAMALOVE-** Why not?

**CATSRULE Joined the Room**

**MASTERNESS Joined the Room**

**YouAreAllIdiots Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** YES! all dragon slayers are on now!

**YouAreAllIdiots-** so where did wendy go? hm?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** i guess i forgot her! sorry wendy!

**CATSRULE-** youre an idiot

**YouAreAllIdiots-** MY NAME SAYS IT ALL!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** SHUT UP LAXUS!

**CATSRULE-** why don't you?

**MASTERNESS-** SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!

**SheDevil-** Hello master! How is your day so far?

**MASTERNESS-** it has been fine, but does anyone know why Lucy came stomping into the guild this morning?

**GAJEELRULES!-** Look above.

**MASTERNESS-** Ah, looks like natsu and lucy were finally bringing their relationship to life!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!

**YouAreAllIdiots-** natsu you idiot.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** WHY AM I AN IDIOT?!

**CATSRULE-** because you're you

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** i'm leaving. GOOD BYE TO ALL MY SO-CALLED FRIENDS!

**SheDevil-** Offensive!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Left the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** Who agrees Natsu is being over-dramatic?

**IcePrincessisaLoser-** I!

**GRAYSAMALOVE-** I THINKS SO!

**YouAreAllIdiots-** yup

**CATSRULE-** when isn't he?

**SheDevil-** Not really...

**Armored-Knight-** :O

**MASTERNESS Left the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** only sometimes...

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY MY AMAZING FANS! :'( I DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS! I felt like I literally had to SQUEEZE this chapter out of my brain like a wet towl! I love all of the amazing names you guys sent me! But can someone please send me ideas for this? Like what could be going on? Oh, and I was going to tell you guys what went on in Lucy's apartment. Okay, when Mira and Erza (I think it was her) came into Lucy's apartment, they found Natsu lying on the ground, trying to push Lucy away. And when Mira and Erza came in they thought their usual thoughts. So later!**

**~Cookie**

**P.S. *says in evil demonic voice* give me more ideas...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM BACK! *poses dramatically* EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T GONE ANYWHERE. I just want to thank all of the great supporters I have! And also all of the great ideas you have given me! *tackle hugs you all* A LIST OF ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE!:**

**AnimeWriter110**

**Ishita.d**

**WCDragonS. **

**Circus Monster 2002**

**thefourteenthdarkone (THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR AMAZING IDEAS!)**

**DragonIceFeather**

**Chartruese**

**hi**

**Fairytailover**

**fairyexorcist**

**ThatGuy**

**CelestialIceFriendship**

**THANK YOU ALL! Sorry if I got any of your names wrong, and/or I forgot your name! Oh, and I know I made chapter three end so suddenly, I have decided that I will not make the rest of it, due to the case I am super lazy. But I will probably cave because of you amazing peoplez! I may or may not be making Jellal french *twirls imaginary mustach* Here is the next chapter of wackyness!:**

* * *

**SpiritoftheStars Joined the Room**

**IcePrincessisaLoser Joined the Room**

**IcePrincessisaLoser Changed Their Name to IceCreamCake**

**CATSRULE Joined the Room**

**CATSRULE-** for once, flame head isn't on first

**IceCreamCake-** i wouldn't be so sure about that.

**SpiritoftheStars-** Gray? Why did you change your name to that?

**IceCreamCake-** who said i was ice prick?

**CATSRULE-** i guess i was wrong, natsu IS on first

**IceCreamCake-** i was on second

**CATSRULE-** I DONT CARE!

**SpiritoftheStars-** How do you even know Gray's password?

**IceCreamCake-** he was stupid enough to tell me. but he regretted it as soon as i hacked onto his account and made it that he couldnt change his password (:{

**SpiritoftheStars-** Natsuuu!

**IceCreamCake-** BD awesomeness

**CATSRULE-** :P loser

**IceCreamCake-** :'(

**IceCreamCake Left the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Joined the Room**

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** Like a boss

**Armored-Knight Joined the Room**

**Armored-Knight-** *joins the room*

**SpiritoftheStars-** Why did you say "joins the room"?

**Armored-Knight-** Mira and I were in a private chat and she kept doing her actions. It eventually caught onto me. *points sword at you* got a problem with that?

**SpiritoftheStars-**NO NO! YOU CAN BE DOING YOUR ACTIONS!

**CATSRULE-** bunny girl, you do know that this is on the internet, not in real life.

**SpiritoftheStars- **...The girls may, or may not be having a sleepover this second.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** WHY WASNT I INVITED?

**SpiritoftheStars-** *face palms (omg, this is fun XD)* Natsu, you're a guy.

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

**CATSRULE****-** i am pretty sure that the sleepover is JUST for the guild girls

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** that explains why lucy didnt let me stay over tonight.

**Armored-Knight-** Gajeel, are you back from your job yet?

**CATSRULE****\- **...maybe

**SpiritoftheStars-** Levy is missing you :)

**GAJEELRULES! Joined the Room**

**GAJEELRULES!-** LUCY!

**SpiritoftheStars-** What?

**CATSRULE-** so did you REALLY miss me shrimp?

**GAJEELRULES!-** of course not! -/-

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** so whats with the blushy face emoji?

**GAJEELRULES!-** MY CAT STEPPED ON MY COMPUTER!

**SpiritoftheStars-** ...You have a cat?

**Armored-Knight-** Levy, quit lying.

**GAJEELRULES!-** Why did I even go on this?

**CATSRULE-** because you wanted to see me. *wiggles eyebrows*

**SpiritoftheStars-** ...

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** ...

**Armored-Knights-** ... *throws tablet across the room*

**GAJEELRULES!-** ... *hides*

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** QUIT BEING CREEPY METAL HEAD!

**CATSRULE-** I AIN'T BEING CREEPY!

**SpiritoftheStars-** Says the guy who literally just wrote "wiggles eyebrows" at Levy.

**Windunderneathyourwings1 Joined the Room**

**Windunderneathyourwings1- **Hi everyone!

**Armored-Knight-** YOUR NAME IS TO LONG!

**Windunderneathyourwings1-** EEP!

**SpiritoftheStars-** WENDY SAVE YOURSELF FROM GAJEELS CREEPYNESS!

**Windunderneathyourwings1-** ...

**CATSRULE-** *throws random topic out there hoping to change the subject* What's your favorite food?

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**Armored-Knight-** strawberry cake *gets up and looks for cake*

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**GAJEELRULES-** I have to say... cinnamon rolls

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**SpiritoftheStars-** Regular strawberries AND ERZA STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY CABINETS I DONT HAVE ANY CAKE!

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**Windunderneathyourwings1-** I like m&amp;m cookies

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**CATSRULE-** iron

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** fire

**SpiritoftheStars- **WE ALREADY KNOW YOU LIKE FIRE!

**LehFrenchDemon Joined the room**

**Timewarp135 Joined the room**

**ICU Joined the room**

**LehFrenchDemon-** WE ARE HACKING YOUR CHAT ROOM! hey ultear? how do you hack the chat room?

**Timewarp135-** *facepalm*

**ICU-** don't worry jellal! I can hack this thing! *starts cackling evily*

**Timewarp135-** *even bigger facepalm*

**GAJEELRULES!-** Who are you guys?

**Armored-Knight-** LehFrenchDemon is obviously jellal, I'm guessing Timewarp135 is ultear, and ICU is probably meredy.

**ICU-** :O HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

**LehFrenchDemon-** hey erza

**SpiritoftheStars-** Why are you guys here?

**ICU-** MY BRILLIANT PLAN OF HACKING INTO YOUR GUYSES CHAT ROOM SO THAT WE WOULD BECOME ITS RULERS! *cackles evilly again*

**LehFrenchDemon-** I was here just to say hi to erza

**Armored-Knight-** hi

**LehFrenchDemon-** hi

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** jellal? when did you get wifi?

**Timewarp135-** I advanced out place 30 years into the future so that now our house looks awesome and we have wifi

**CATSRULE-** couldnt you have just bought it?

**ICU-** it was our lazy day

**CATSRULE-** k...

**GAJEELRULES!-** well... I'm leaving!

**SpiritoftheStars-** WHY?!

**GAJEELRULES!-** ... it's lunch...

**FLAMEDRAGONZRULE-** LUCY OPEN YOUR DOOR! IM STARVING!

**SpiritoftheStars-** *sighs* later everyone!

* * *

**How was it? I just want to say a major thanks to thefourteenthdarkone for giving me the crime-Sorciere****-hacking-the-chat-room idea. THANK YOU ALL! And the main reason I didn't update in forever is because I was sick. And because I was lazy. And because- *Eagleflame randomly pops in and gags me with a piece of cloth***

**Eagleflame- Ignore her. She is making excueses. THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER GOT IT?!**


	5. Chapter 5

HI PPL! I AM TRYING TO UPDATE THIS AS FAST AS I CAN! I AM DRESS UP LIKE SUPER MAN! *stands up with a pink cape flowing behind me* XD I feel like answering some reviews right now, so here it goes! Oh, and episode 226 is SCARY!

Eagleflame: Why am I still here?

Because I feel like making you here.

Eagleflame: ...

Now the reviews!

Chartruese- but it's their nalu moment...

CelestialIceFriendship- OMG! That would be an amazing username for natsu! and the meredy thing is so true :)

Iceberry2666- and I was only sick for the weekend. but i was too lazy and i am actually grounded from this.

Eagleflame33- BONJOR! And I'm not actually making him french, i just couldn't think of a name so i decided to make his name french.

thefourteenthdarkone- now that you mention it... your right! they DON'T show up that often in fanfictions. I am happy you like french jellal, very true, she was perfect for saying that part, and they should have learned their lesson.

LynnLockhart- *gasps!* A NEW REVIEWER! *hugs you* my chapters are random, they can come out the next day after a post, or a month after a post. The longest is probably two months :)

I hope you all like this next chapter!

Eagleflame: you better not make Jellal french again.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE: ONLY HIS NAME IS FRENCH!

Eagleflame: whatever...

* * *

SpiritoftheStars- Is anyone on? I just got back from lunch.

ICU- la la la la la la la la la la la!

IceCreamCake Joined the Room

IceCreamCake- natsu changed my name?

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- DENIED!

ICU- I SEE YOU!

LehFrenchDemon- meredy, CLAM!

SpiritoftheStars- ...clam...?

LehFrenchDemon- *CALM

Armored-Knight- you should work on your grammar jellal.

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- wanna know what would be funny?

IceCreamCake- no.

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- what if the magic council could see this right now? LOL

ICU- psh! of COURSE they cant see this! can they?

SpiritoftheStars- I clicked the help button and it says that there should be a little check box right next to the enter button, the check box, if you click the check box, you will see a checkmark go up and then that means only the people that have this shared with them can see this.

Timewarp135- Clicked it.

LehFrenchDemon- same.

ICU- i didnt

Timewarp135- click it NOW

ICU- OKAY OKAY! I DID!

Armored-Knight- ####, ### #### ### ## ##### ## ##?

LehFrenchDemon- ... what?

IceCreamCake- ######? ### ### #####?

Timewarp135- we have no idea what you guys are saying.

SpiritoftheStars- ###, ###### #### #### ###'# ###### #### ####?

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- # #### ##### #### #### ####

IceCreamCake- ## ### #### #### ###?

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE- ...#####...

Armored-Knight- *#####* # #### ##### #### #### ####.

This Room Has Been Shared With LehFrenchDemon

This Room Has Been Shared With Timewarp135

This Room Has Been Shared With ICU

Armored-Knight- that better?

LehFrenchDemon- very much

ICU- CAKE!

SpiritoftheStars- ….

Timewarp135- Ignore her.

FLAMEDRAGONZRULE Changed Their Name Salamander-Swag-Master

Salamander-Swag-Master- MY NAME SAYS IT ALL!

IceCreamCake- Seriously?

Salamander-Swag-Master- seriously

SpiritoftheStars- *Facepalm*

Salamander-Swag-Master- ALL HAIL THE FACEPALM

SpiritoftheStars- No more caffeine for you.

Salamander-Swag-Master- don't be mean Lucy!

SpiritoftheStars- It's my coffee anyways. I get to choose who gets it.

Salamander-Swag-Master- you're still mean.

SheDevil Joined the Room

SheDevil- NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

She Devil Left the Room

SpiritoftheStars- That totally wasn't random

RandomCookieCat Joined the Room

RandomCookieCat- SUPPORT THE FREAKING NALU BIATCH!

Iceberry2666 Joined the Room

Eagleflame37 Joined the Room

Eagleflame37- Please ignore her. She is just fangirling.

RandomCookieCat- NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Iceberry2666- Come on Cookie, we are bringing you back to normal life.

RandomCookieCat- NEWWWWWWWWWWWW I WANT TO BE ANIME!

Eagleflame37- We are also going to attempt to make you stop murdering the English language.

RandomCookieCat Left the Room

Eagleflame37 Left the Room

Iceberry2666- I want to join Fairy Tail!

Iceberry37 Left the Room

IceCreamCake- What the hell just happened?

LehFrenchDemon- Who agrees we should all forget what just happened?

Armored-Knight- Me.

Salamander-Swag-Master- YEs.

SpiritoftheStars- I think I am scarred for life.

Timewarp135- I think we should all leave this and go to bed, it is 8 and I don't want those creepy people showing up again.

SpiritoftheStars- Yes.

* * *

How was that? *cowers under fluffy purple couch covered in stuffed animal cats* SORRY IF THAT TOOK SO LONG! I am to lazy to put in the excuses to here's the new chapter!


End file.
